


Miss Peregrines Home for Peculiar children Oneshots

by Abitofeveryfandom



Series: Headcanon Request Oneshots [2]
Category: Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children (2016), Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children - Ransom Riggs
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 13:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9124867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abitofeveryfandom/pseuds/Abitofeveryfandom
Summary: Just request oneshots, not much to summarize I guess.





	

Hello everyone! Yes, I'm doing that thing where the first chapter is an authors note, screw it.

Every chapter of this story will be an independent oneshot with it's own storyline. You can leave a request in the comments, but it must contain following information's:

-Theme (sad, dark, fluff,...)

-General storyline

-Characters (Jacob, Enoch, Emma, Millard, OC's -description needed- , etc... )

-No smut!!! I refuse to write anything with a mature or explicit rating.

I will give credit to the people who send the requests and ideas. If your request has been accepted and turned into a oneshot, please tell me what you think of it. Constructive criticism is always welcome! :) Please remember, your request doesn't necessarily have to be a fully fledged storyline! You can request a simple idea, or give me a song lyric, anything! Don't hesitate to go wild! ;) Well, I believe that's all. Thanks for reading me ramble on about nothing in particular.

Writer out!


End file.
